


Three is the Perfect Number

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [65]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby Names, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, i cry at the thought, the last three are just mentioned, you know these saps would name their kids after their favorite people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 65 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Monty and Harper with the prompt: No Reason





	Three is the Perfect Number

They always had someone working on a panel or watching the radios, something always had to be done on the go sci ring. Still that meant someone always had downtime. At night most of them slept with one or two staying up to look after things.

Tonight Monty had the night off and Harper was with him laying in bed. Harper couldn’t sleep knowing she would just end up with nightmares about praimfaya. Monty could have been fine but he didn’t want Harper to have to stay awake alone. He would stay up until they ended up both falling asleep.

“Have you ever wanted kids?” Harper asked, staring up at the ceiling as her fingers run across Monty’s knuckles.

Monty looks over at Harper through furrowed brows. “Why would you ask that are you-”

Harper looks at him and smiles a bit. “No reason and to answer your question I’m not.”

Monty nods clearly relieved by her words. “If I ever had kids I want them with you. Now is just- a wrong time. I’d like to do it but when we have real food you can eat and a doctor who can deliver the baby.” He tries to explain hoping that she will understand. 

“Oh yeah I get it- not like we can do anything of course. I don’t know about you but I still have my birth control implant in.” Harper tells him, tracing her fingers over the spot in her upper arm where she had it.

“Right yeah I still have mine in too.” Monty tells her with a nod feeling a bit embarrassed by this. They had gotten this far without her being pregnant he should have realized that.

“I want three kids. Four seems too many and two doesn’t seem enough I think three is the right number.” Harper explains to him, running her fingers over is knuckles and playing with his hands.

Monty considers the idea for a moment, something he had never thought he would do. On the arc it was a one kid rule and he would have probably done that with someone he barely knew from Agro. Harper had never been in the picture he didn’t know her until they reached the ground. Now he couldn’t see himself doing this with anyone else.

“Three kids sounds good to me but what are we talking here? I mean we have to name them- keep our options open in case it’s three boys or three girls- a boy and two girls.” Monty tells her.

“Yeah I know how this stuff works.” Harper tells him with a laugh. “Okay so three girls… Zoe, Hannah-”

Monty stops her, “Hannah?”

 

“Of course- she was your mother I would want our daughter named after her. From everything you’ve told me she was a good woman.” Harper tells him, lifting his hand up to her lips to kiss it.

Monty smiles as he looks at his girlfriend with more love than he ever thought he could show one person. “You’re perfect you know that right?”

“Yeah yeah now focus Montgomery we still have one daughter and three sons to name.” Harper tells him, ducking her face down to hide a blush.

“Okay okay- well Jasper for a boy I know that much.” Monty tells her.

“My thoughts exactly.” Harper tells him.


End file.
